Itachi's Truth Life
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Konoha memang mempunyai sisi gelap dan tidak konsisten dengan ketetapannya.. Tetapi aku masih Itachi Uchiha dari Konoha / Dia orang berisik, berteriak dan menyerang duluan / Sasuke... maafkan aku, lain kali ya / Sasuke, maafkan aku, ini yang terakhir kalinya / Sasuke, kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu.
1. Masa Kecil : Kebohongan

Heran melihat Itachi mengapa bisa menjadi penyayang pada Sasuke? Dan tiba-tiba sangat dingin? Heran mengapa Itachi kuat? Heran? Heran? dan Heran? Dia adalah ninja buronan tingkat S yang masuk grup terlarang, AKATSUKI. Tapi, barulah diketahui, apa maksud Itachi.

* * *

Kasih Sayang

"Hahahahaha! seorang pemuda klan Uchiha tak akan bisa menandingi kami. Kami, juga mempunyai genjutsu yang sama seperti Orochimaru-sama!" ejek Tayuya. "Kau hanyalah butiran debu, Itachi-san. Apa kau siap mati disini? Atau kau punya kata akhir?"

Itachi hanya terdiam tenang. "Kata akhir? Apa kau benar-benar berkata itu kata akhir?" ucap Itachi dengan mata tajamnya, setajam silet.

"Tentu saja!" Tayuya tersenyum licik. "Kau akan mati ditanganku, maksudku, kami, dan Orochimaru-sama akan mempunyai tubuhmu, Itachi."

Itachi menajamkan matanya lagi, membentuk mangekyou sharingan. "Kau tidak sadar? Bahwa kau sudah dipengaruhi genjutsuku," ucap Itachi tajam.

Tayuya dengan tenangnya berkata, "Dan sudahkah kau sadar bahwa aku sudah memecahkan genjutsumu? Itu gampang, Itachi-san," ucapnya sombong.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan dua arti.

_Sasuke, lihat siapa lawanku. Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat._

_Sasuke, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau ucapkan._

Tayuya hanya terdiam melihat adik Itachi yang memeluk Itachi dari belakang. _Adik-kakak yang sangat kompak._

Itachi menatap lembut Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke Tayuya tajam dan Tayuya berada di dalam genjutsunya, Tsukoyomi hingga membuat perempuan itu tak sadarkan diri.

_Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari hatinya. Bukankah begitu, Kakak?_

* * *

**Pelindung Desa**

"Uchiha-san, kau dipanggil Danzou," ucap teman ANBU-nya, Kakashi Hatake.

Itachi hanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Seperti itulah Itachi. _Danzou? Ada apa, ya?_

Selama perjalanan, Itachi hanya ditemui perempuan-perempuan aneh menurutnya memanggilnya Itachi. Cih... padahal yang boleh memanggilnya hanya keluarganya, ANBU, Shisui, dan berbagai orang penting. Itachi pun sampai di kuil Uchiha.

"Ada apa, Danzou-sama?" tanya Itachi singkat.

"Itachi, ini adalah keputusan dari tetua dan sandaime hiruzen, bahwa..."

Itachi sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga, pasti akan terjadi seperti ini, cepat atau lambat.

"Uchiha harus pergi dari Konoha demi kepentingan desa, atau menghabisi klan Uchiha?" tanya Danzou. "Aku akan menyerahkan misi ini hanya padamu, dan ini benar-benar misi yang menakutkan."

Itachi sedikit sedih mendengar keputusan tetua dan sandaime hokage. "Apa ini hanya sebuah candaan?"

"Tidak, ini serius. Itachi... aku tahu ini misi terberat bagimu. Sebagai gantinya jika kau berpihak pada kami dengan menghabisi klan Uchiha, kau bisa menyisakan adikmu itu," ucap Danzou.

Itachi menutup matanya, memikirkan pilihan terberat baginya. Ia membuka matanya, dan membalik badan juga berkata, "Aku menerima pilihan kedua."

Danzou yang mendengarnya hanya terperangah. "Itachi, kau benar..kau benar-benar pelindung desa. Apa itu memaksakanmu?"

Itachi berjalan. "Tidak."

_Ia mengorbankan perasaannya untuk kepentingan bersama._

* * *

**Orang Tua**

"Tou-san... Kaa-san...,"

"Jadi begitu... kau berpihak pada yang satunya," Fugaku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau Uchiha Sejati. Tidak apa-apa, Itachi."

"Ta...tapi-

"Kami tahu perasaanmu, Itachi. Itu adalah pilihan yang kamu pilih," Mikoto memotong pembicaraan anak sulungnya.

"Itachi, berjanjilah padaku, jaga Sasuke baik-baik. Kebencian kami akan menghilang sekejap beserta kematian kami," ucap Fugaku memecah keheningan di ruang uchiha tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi mengeluarkan air matanya. "Ba-baik, Tou-san..."

"Kau memang anak yang baik."

Kalimat itu mampu membuat Itachi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Kata-kata bijak orangtua, dapat membuat kita menangis, sebeku-bekunya hati, sedingin-dinginnya sifat._

* * *

**Tangisan **

"Nii-san! Kenapa Nii-san berani melakukan ini? Kenapaaaa?!" Sasuke menangis memegang paundaknya yang terluka. "Kenapaaa? Kenapa nii-san membunuh tou-san dan kaa-san? Kenapa nii-san membunuh semuanya? Kenapaaaa?!"

Itachi terdiam dan hanya melompat menuju tiang listrik dengan latar rembulan terang menghangatkan, namun ketika Itachi disitu, terkesan dingin dan misterius.

"Nii-san!" seru Sasuke, lalu melempar kunai-nya.

_Sreeeetttt..._

Kunainya tepat mencoret lambang desa itu. Lambang desa konoha, Konohagakure. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati adik kecilnya menangis sambil memegang pundaknya lagi. Sasuke meringis kecil.

_Sasuke, aku tidak tahan melihat kau seperti itu, maafkan aku, ini jalan yang kupilih, rencana yang kupilih, dan kuharap kau bisa menjadi pahlawan. Pahlawan yang dikenal semua orang, tanpa menjadi buronan sepertiku. Sasuke, kau bisa menjadi hokage, ah... tidak perlu, kau cukup menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha kelak di masa depan, tidak membuat kudeta seperti rencana Uchiha ini, kau bisa menjadi seperti tou-san dan kaa-san. Itachi, gomennasai..._

Tanpa sadar, Itachi menitikkan air matanya. Mlihat adiknya yang meringis, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh.

_Orang yang menyayangimu tak akan membiarkanmu menangis, sebenarnya._

* * *

**Tujuan Utama**

Kakashi menatap tajam Itachi. "Apa tujuanmu kesini? Apakah mencari Naruto untuk mengambil Kyuubi?"

Itachi terdiam melihat Kakashi, dengan tajam juga. "Memang, itu tujuan utama **kami**, tetapi itu bukan tujuan utama**ku**," ucap Itachi tenang, namun matanya tajam.

"Lalu? Apa tujuan utama**mu**? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh bahkan menemui Sasuke, adikmu," ucap Kakashi.

Itachi dengan tenang berkata, "Itu bukan tujuan**ku**, terima kasih. Kisame, sudah. Kita disini bukan untuk bertarung, ingat misi," ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah," Kisame mengembalikkan samehada-nya. "Aku akan mencabik-cabikmu, nanti," cengir Kisame ke Guy, Kurenai, dan Asuma.

Itachi dan Kisame melihat Naruto yang sedikit terperangah dengan kehadiran mereka. "Ehm... siapa kau? Apa kau siluman hiu? Dan kau! Aahh! Sasuke! Kau bisa tumbuh secepat ini? Bahkan lebih tinggi!"

"Siluman hiu? Menarik sepertinya," ucap Kisame mengambil samehada-nya, dan Itachi mencegahnya.

"Aku bukan Sasuke," ujarnya singkat. Naruto mengangguk, ia mengakui bahwa Itachi dan Sasuke mirip.

"Eh... lalu? Kalian datang untuk apa?" Naruto meneguk air liurnya melihat kedua pemuda ini, benar-benar kuat, dipikirannya. "Bukan untuk membunuhku, kan? Apa ini disuruh hokage?"

"Hokage, hm?"

Naruto tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang tenang. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Akhirnya... kutemukan kau...," ucap Sasuke yang menatap Itachi tajam dengan sharingannya.

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Uchiha... Itachi...," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Uchiha... Itachi...?" Naruto menoleh ke Itachi lagi, lalu meneguk air liurnya lagi, keringatnya bercucuran.

"Siapa dia, Itachi? Dia mirip sekali denganmu," tanya Kisame.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Dia adalah adikku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi!" Sasuke mempersiapkan chidori-nya dan berlari menuju Itachi. "Hiyaaaaaaaa!"

**DAASHH**

"A...apa!?" Naruto tak percaya, melihat kakaknya sahabatnya yang sangat kuat itu. Hanya memerlukan satu tangan untuk menghentikan chidori Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam melihat Sasuke. _Sasuke, kau bertambah kuat. Aku senang._

_Jika orang yang menyayangimu melihat kau berprestasi, mereka akan turut bahagia sebahagianya kau._

* * *

Hiyaaah akhirnya Yuki sudah bisa menyelesaikan fanfic kedua ini. Dan masih ada beberapa momen mengharukan dari Itachi, yang akan kulanjutkan next chapter setelah chapter 'Care?' 2 (insya allah) selesai :) terima kasih n please review! Ga nerima kritik yang pedes yaa! Kalau pedes sambel sih gapapa ahahah :D


	2. Masa Remaja : Misteri

**Hidup dengan perisai kebenaran tetapi dalam kebohongan, itu memang sakit. Tapi, hidup dengan perisai kebohongan tetapi dalam kebenaran, itu lebih sakit lagi. Apalagi harus menerima takdir ketika adiknya ingin membunuhnya.**

**Bagaimana perasaannya?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hebi?**

Itachi mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kisame. Kisame sedang berjalan menuju markas akatsuki, namun dia dicegat oleh salah satu rekan Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu. Mereka sedikit 'bermain' dengan pedang yang mereka punya. Karena Suigetsu kewalahan menghadapi seniornya dulu dan ketiga temannya datang, 'permainan' mereka dihentikan oleh Suigetsu dengan cara Suigetsu dan timnya melarikan diri.

"Kisame, siapa temannya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Coba lihat… ada tiga temannya yang datang. Pertama, seperti laki-laki yang tinggi dan berambut oranye. Saat kucermati baik-baik, dia dapat menyerap energi alam dan terbukti mudah emosi. Saat dia emosi, dia hampir membunuh rekannya. Huft, mengerikan," ujar Kisame. "Kemudian, perempuan berambut merah. Dia memakai kacamata. Tidak diperlihatkan bagaimana dia bertarung. Tapi, dia bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dengan menggigit lengannya. Dan dia bisa jadi dari klan Uzumaki, melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan chakranya yang besar. Aku tahu, titik kelemahannya adalah… Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" ucap Itachi.

"Cewek itu pasti tergila-gila dengan Sasuke," dengus Kisame.

"Tunggu," sela Itachi. "Jika maksudmu titik kelemahannya adalah Sasuke, berarti Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota dari tim itu? Siapa nama timnya?"

"Itachi-san, aku tidak suka jika ada dua pertanyaan dalam satu kalimat. Yah, tentu saja. Sepertinya bukan hanya anggota, melainkan ketua. Dan informasi yang kuketahui nama timnya adalah Hebi. Terbentuk setelah Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru. Tujuan utama mereka adalah membunuhmu, Itachi-san," jawab Itachi lengkap.

_Sudah kuduga, pasti dia berambisi untuk membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan Sasuke dapat membentuk tim seperti itu. Kau… benar-benar pantas menjadi ketua, _batin Itachi. "Kisame, jika Sasuke mau mendatangiku dengan tujuan membunuhku, persilahkan dia. Aku berada di tempat klan Uchiha dekat desa kabut. Tapi, jangan membiarkan ketiga temannya datang juga," perintah Itachi yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

Kisame hanya meliriknya dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

_Aku tidak perlu kaget mendengar kau bisa seperti itu, karena aku adalah kakaknya._

.

* * *

.

**Kekuatan Sejati**

"Itachi-san," panggil Kisame. "Rekan kita, Deidara, mati dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sangat kau kenal. Eh, sebenarnya sih bukan dibunuh, cuma bunuh diri."

"Deidara mati? Dia termasuk ninja yang kuat, kenapa dia bisa mati? Siapa yang mengalahkannya?" Tanya Itachi.

Kisame hanya mencibir saja. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bertanya dua pertanyaan dalam satu kalimat. Maksudku, wah tiga pertanyaan."

"Hn," komentar Itachi.

Melihat rekannya yang sedikit tidak sabar, akhirnya Kisame menjawab. "Ya, Deidara mati karena dia bunuh diri dengan meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Kalimat terakhirnya seperti biasa, seni adalah ledakan. Dan yang membunuhnya, eh lebih tepatnya, mendesakkan Deidara menggunakan bom paling cetar (?) itu adalah…." Kisame membalikkan badannya.

"Siapa?"

"Adikmu sendiri," ucap Kisame.

Terasa ada sambaran kilat yang menghampiri Itachi. "Sasuke, maksudmu?"

"Ya," jawabnya.

Terasa sedikit kekhawatiran akan Itachi, apa adiknya selamat atau tidak. "Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Rumor mengatakan ya. Dia melindungi dirinya dengan kuchiyose no jutsu pada saat itu. Dan Manda, ularnya, mati. Tapi, sepertinya itu memang fakta. Toh, Zetsu yang melihat Sasuke memanggil Manda. Namun, masih tidak diketahui apakah Sasuke hidup atau tidak."

"Kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup," ucap Itachi. "Berarti, dia semakin kuat. Ditambah dengan kekuatan Orochimaru."

"Ya, benar," kata Kisame. "Itachi-san, kau sudah menyiapkan 'rencana' mengalahkan adikmu?"

"Ya, tapi kau salah, Kisame," sela Itachi.

Kisame hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan : jadi-apa-yang-benar?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 'rencana' agar aku mati di tangan adikku."

Kisame hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yah, kurasa kau cukup menjadi artis," lalu meninggalkan Itachi

_Sasuke, aku tahu kekuatanmu bertambah. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang bertambah, sepertinya kebencianmu bertambah, ingatlah kekuatan sejati._

_Kekuatan sejati dimana kau bisa menahan kesombonganmu, maka kekuatanmu bertambah._

_._

* * *

_._

**Sahabatmu, Sasuke**

Itachi melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat pohon. Itachi menutup mata, dan berpikir lagi. Mengapa sahabat adiknya sangat menempel dengan adiknya, padahal jelas-jelas adiknya sudah membunuh gurunya yang mengajarkan teknik ular pada Sasuke, dan dia juga menjadi ninja buronan. Dan, yang ironisnya, Naruto masih mengharapkan Sasuke agar kembali ke desa dibalik daun, padahal dia sudah membunuh banyak orang walaupun itu diluar Konoha. Seperti yang Guren (salah satu percobaan Orochimaru) katakan, bahwa dia benar-benar menakutkan dan telah membunuh banyak orang. Ya, Itachi tahu dari Kisame yang up to date (?).

Itachi membuka matanya, berjalan keluar dari pohonnya sambil memperlihatkan sharingan-nya. Itachi ingin menanyakan kepastian pada Naruto. "Aku tahu kau berada di balik pohon. Keluarlah."

Naruto keluar dan bersiap untuk menyerang Itachi dengan kunainya. "Kau… UCHIHA ITACHIII?!"

"Aku disini bukan untuk bertarung, aku hanya ingin bertanya suatu hal," ucap Itachi membuat Naruto terdiam. "Mengapa kau sangat mengharapkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha? Padahal dia adalah ninja buronan," ucap Itachi.

"Karena… aku menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bukan seperti kau!" Naruto berlari menuju Itachi.

Itachi membuka jas akatsukinya dan terlihat gagak-gagak mengitari Naruto. "Kau sudah berada di dalam genjutsuku."

"Siaall!" seru Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi, tadi kau bilang kau menganggap Sasuke seperti saudaramu, ia kembali ke Konoha, itu bagus. Namun, jika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. "A…apa maksudmu?"

_Oh iya, aku berbicara kepada anak bodoh sepertimu yang tak tahu bahasa formal._ "Tadi, kau bilang kau menganggap Sasuke seperti saudaramu. Kalau dia kembali ke Konoha, itu bagus. Namun, jika dia berniat menghancurkan Konoha? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika terdesak, apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu! Itu bukan… itu bukan Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

"Intinya, apa kau bisa menghentikan Sasuke di jalan yang salah, dan menunjukkan jalan yang benar?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha! Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga Sasuke akan kembali!"

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

_Sasuke, kau beruntung mendapatkan teman yang masih sayang padamu._

.

* * *

.

**Keberanian**

Itachi mendapatkan informasi dari Kisame lagi bahwa Sasuke akan datang menemui Itachi dengan alasan membunuhnya. Itachi merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Dia akan mempersiapkan 'rencana' dengan baik. "Kisame, apa kau yakin dengan berita ini? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tentu saja! Apa itu?" Tanya Kisame.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan informasi seperti itu dan bagaimana kau sangat yakin kalau berita itu bukanlah hoax atau tipuan?" Itachi berbalik Tanya.

Kisame tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka kau bertanya dua pertanyaan dalam satu kalimat," selanya.

Itachi hanya diam. "Bagaimana?"

"Well, aku mengetahuinya secara diam-diam. Aku menarik informasi berasal dari tempat Orochimaru juga bantuan dari Zetsu. Aku sangat yakin karena berita itu langsung kudengar dan Zetsu bukanlah tipe pembohong," ucap Kisame percaya diri.

"Ada benarnya juga," lirih Itachi. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kisame membalikkan badannya dan mengambil samehada-nya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan 'permainan' yang sempat tertunda dengan muridku Suigetsu."

"Bagaimana dua orang yang lainnya? Dia bisa saja mengikuti Sasuke," ucap Itachi. "Aku ingin mati di tangan Sasuke sendiri, bukan Sasuke dengan temannya."

Kisame menghela napasnya. "Aku akan mencegatnya juga. Dan aku dengar, ninja Konoha juga sedang mencari-cari Sasuke dan timnya," kata Kisame.

"Perintahkan Tobi untuk mencegat tim Konoha. Aku tidak ingin pertarungan ini diganggu siapapun," ucap Itachi dengan suara meninggi. 'Tak terkecuali tim Hebi atau kau, Kisame."

"Hehehe… kau selalu saja seperti itu," kata Kisame.

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Kisame, mempersiapkan dirinya dan 'rencana' dengan baik-baik.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanku membunuhmu, tapi aku biarkan kau membunuhku._

.

* * *

.

**Rencana yang Berjalan dengan Baik**

Sasuke menemui Itachi yang sedang duduk menunggu Sasuke. "Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Itachi."

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, dan kau begitu yakin dengan dirimu sendiri," kata Itachi menampilkan dirinya yang sedikit sombong.

Sasuke langsung bermain dengan pedangnya Itachi, dan Itachi menangkisnya dengan mudah. Ini bisa membuat kekuatan Sasuke bertambah. Itachi hanya ingin melihatnya. Disaat Itachi melompat, Itachi melihat Sasuke dari atas dan menghunusnya dengan pedang. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau berkeringat ya? Sepertinya mengalahkan bunshinku susah sekali," ucap Itachi.

"Ya, aku berkeringat, dan kau berdarah-darah," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghunus Itachi dari belakang. Itachi tiba-tiba terbatuk karena efek ditusuk. Ia telat membuat bunshin gagaknya. "Aku tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke," tiba-tiba Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melepaskan tusukkannya. Itachi memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, padahal dia sudah ditusuk oleh Sasuke.

"Chidori!" seru Sasuke dan mengarahkan tangannya menuju Itachi. Itachi mengelaknya dengan mudah. Lalu keluar dari kediamannya.

"Ametarasu!" Itachi memperlihatkan kekuatan api hitamnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berlari dan terlihat termakan api hitamnya. Namun, tiba-tiba keluar petir dari langit. Itu adalah jurus Sasuke.

"Mati kau Itachi!"

Itachi hanya melindungi diri dari susano'o-nya yang berwarna merah. Lalu, Itachi menampilkan mata sharingan-nya. "Tsukoyomi," ucapnya.

Sasuke sudah berada di genjutsunya. Namun, Itachi hanya bisa kaget. Sasuke mematahkan genjutsunya. "Itachi, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. RAIKIRI!"

Dengan perlindungan susano'o, Itachi bisa mencegah serangan Sasuke. Namun, efeknya, ia terbatuk-batuk berdarah.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Sasuke kehilangan chakra karena pemakaian jurus yang terlalu banyak dan menguras chakranya. Itachi berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mundur, lalu ia melempar pedangnya, namun sama saja hasilnya. Malah, Sasuke yang terlempar kebelakang. Sasuke cepat-cepat bangun dan mundur. Itachi mengangkat tangannya, seperti ingin mengambil matanya.

PLEK!

"Sialll…," Sasuke sedikit kesal karena ada dinding dibelakangnya. "Oh, Kami-sama…," batin Sasuke ketakutan melihat Itachi yang hampir dekat dengannya.

"Mata…," gumam Itachi yang sudah dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari Itachi dari matanya. Namun, apa daya. Itachi sudah dekat dengannya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tangan kakaknya sudah ada di depan matanya. Jika Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan jurusnya, maka chakranya akan habis dan dia akan langsung ke dunia sana. Jika Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang… oh pedangnya sudah berada jauh di tangannya! Dan tentu saja tidak berfungsi. Itu akan membuatnya terlempar juga. Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

Tiba-tiba…

PLEK!

Sasuke kaget apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Menyentuh kening Sasuke sambil berkata, "Maaf sasuke. Ini yang terakhir kalinya," ucap Itachi. _Kami-sama, akhirnya aku mati di tangan adikku. Kuharap, adikku dapat menjadi pahlawan karena membunuh kakaknya._

Itachi terjatuh karena ia sudah hampir mati, sedangkan Sasuke langsung ambruk karena kehabisan chakranya.

_Kami-sama, aku senang, adikku akan menjadi pahlawan, membunuh seorang ninja buronan yang mesti dibunuh. _

_._

* * *

_._

Yaayy akhirnya... huft... chapter kedua sudah selesai. Last chapter, mungkin agak pendek. Soalnya kejadian-kejadian pas Itachi di edo tensei. O yaa saran doong saraan *haus saran* pas lagi berantemnya, apa itu kecepetan ya? Soalnya udah dihantui sama rasa males. Jadi dicepetin. Ada juga beberapa adegan yang aku ilangin, misalnya pas ngambil mata si Sasuke, aku ilangin. Ah aku ga tau kenapa. Tapi, terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Jangan lupa review. Aku selalu menunggu itu. Hahah^^

.

Author... *reader bawa pentongan* tercantik... *shannnarrooo*


	3. Kebenaran

**Ketika kebenaran itu terungkap… ketika mengingat kejadian lalu… kau berdiri di bebatuan dekat pantai… air jatuh dari mata… kau menyesali apa yang kau perbuat**

* * *

.

.

[Sasuke POV]

.

Aku terbangun, melihat sekeliling. Kasur… lemari… lilin… hanya itu saja yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku merasa tidak ingat kejadian terakhir apa. "Argh…," aku memegang kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan Itachi. "Itachi sudah mati," ucapku pelan. Lama-lama, senyuman licik ada di wajahku. Tak pernah kurasakan kelegaan seperti ini. Apa karena aku sudah bisa membalas dendam pada Itachi? Atau apa? Aku merasa kekuatanku jauh hebat dibanding Itachi sialan itu. Tapi….

_Pluk!_

_Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir kalinya_

Sialan! Kenapa kata-kata dusta itu mengiangi di pikiranku?! Apa memang dia tulus mengatakan itu? Dasar pembohong! Dia tidak tahu kebenaran. Hanya berkata maaf dan maaf tanpa meninggalkan kebenaran. Untung saja aku tidak mengikuti jalannya, aku bisa jadi pembohong juga seperti dia.

_Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir kalinya_

_Lain kali saja ya, Sasuke?_

Damn it! Sialan kau, Itachi! Kau hanya meninggalkan kata maaf dan pergi begitu saja? Lalu membuatku terus mengingatmu?! Jangan harap! Arrghhh!

Ceklek….

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" seseorang bertopeng masuk.

Aku berteriak, "SIAPA KAU?!"

[End Sasuke POV]

.

* * *

.

"Tenang, aku bukanlah musuh," ucap pria itu. "Namaku Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. "MADARA KAU BILANG? Dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh Hashirama Senju, jadi jangan mengarang cerita, Madara Palsu," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mati dibunuh Hashirama. Aku masih hidup," kata Madara santai namun tegas.

Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Semua orang akan berkata seperti itu. Jika kau memang Madara, kenapa kau tidak membuka topeng sialanmu itu?"

"Madara adalah orang yang rahasia. Aku menyamar menjadi Tobi. Kau bisa panggil aku Madara saja," Madara melipat tangannya.

"Hah! Tetap saja aku tidak percaya!" seru Sasuke.

"Lalu, jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang membantu kakakmu memusnahkan klan Uchiha?" Tanya Madara penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke tercengang mendengarnya. "Jadi… kau membantu Itachi memusnahkan klan Uchiha?" Sasuke menatap Madara tajam, lalu mengeluarkan sharingan-nya, namun tidak berhasil karena Sasuke terlalu banyak memakai sharingan pada pertarungan antara dia dan Itachi.

"Kau tidak bisa memakai sharingan sementara. Kau juga hampir kehabisan chakra," kata Madara. "Jika Itachi tidak memintaku, aku tidak akan membantu kakakmu."

Sasuke langsung menggerutu kesal. "Dan kau dari Uchiha, kau juga berniat memusnahkan klan dirimu sendiri?!"

"Kau tidak tahu kebenaran apa yang terjadi pada Itachi," ucap Madara. "Dia memusnahkan klannya, demi kepentingan desa."

Sasuke langsung tertawa. "Jangan merendahkan desaku. Memang, aku adalah ninja pelarian, tapi tidak mungkin desa menghapus klan Uchiha karena Uchiha sangat penting demi kebutuhan desa. Kau sama saja seperti Itachi! Membalikkan fakta!"

"Tidak, kau hanya laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Madara.

Sasuke hanya mengomentarinya dengan tertawaannya.

"Pada saat itu, Uchiha mengadakan kudeta dengan Konoha, karena ingin memperebutkan kekuasaan Hokage. Karena yang selama ini menjadi Hokage adalah, keturunan Senju semua," ucap Madara.

Sasuke mulai terdiam, membenari kata Madara.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Dan yang hanya tahu ini adalah Danzo, Hiruzen atau Sandaime Hokage, Homura, dan Koharu. Mereka adalah tetua-tetua di desa ini. Karena Sandaime sudah meninggal, mereka bertiga menolak untuk membahas masalah ini," ucap Madara. "80 tahun yang lalu, selama peperangan ninja berlangsung, terdapat dua klan yang hebat, Klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha. Kedua Klan selama ini adalah yang satu sisi, jika salah satu Negara menyewa Senju maka musuhnya akan menyewa Uchiha. Akhirnya persaingan tersebut mendesak kedua Klan ke batas kekuatan kami. Dan kami mengadakan perjanjian damai."

"Perjanjian damai?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya. Pada saat itu, aku akan menjadi hokage dengan maksud menjaga klan Uchiha agar tidak runtuh, namun semua orang lebih memilih Hashirama Senju. Akhirnya, aku membalas dendam pada Hashirama dengan membawa Kyuubi," cerita Madara.

"Lalu?"

"Semua orang berpikiran bahwa aku dibunuh oleh Hashirama, namun…," Madara terdiam sebentar. "Itu tidak benar!"

Sasuke hanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku mempunyai sel Hashirama setelah itu, maka dari itu, aku bisa membangkitkan rinnegan. Aku juga bisa menggunakan jurus kayu atau mokuton," Madara memperagakan jurus mokuton-nya. "Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan!" Tiba-tiba disekeliling Madara sudah ada pohon-pohon, membuat Sasuke takjub.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan sel Hashirama?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Itu tidak perlu digubris. Sebenarnya, yang melawan dengan Hashirama hanyalah clone-ku saja," jawab Madara ringan.

"Tidak ada kebohongan?" Sasuke masih ragu.

Madara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tidak ada sama sekali," ucap Madara. "Ehm, kenapa kita membicarakan tentang teman lamaku? Kembali ke topik saja. Dia bilang, dia mempunyai banyak alasan mengapa dia berkeputusan seperti itu."

"Alasan?"

"Ya, pertama… ini untuk kepentingan desa," jawab Madara. "Klan Uchiha pada waktu itu sedang mengadakan rencana pengkhianatan pada Konoha."

"P-pengkhianatan?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang, kudeta," lanjut Madara. "Kakakmu berpikir bahwa ini hanya menyebabkan perang saja. Maka, yang awalnya dari mata mata Uchiha terhadap Konoha, berubah menjadi mata mata Konoha terhadap Uchiha."

"Mata-mata?"

"Setelah menjadi mata-mata Konoha terhadap Uchiha, kakakmu bertingkah aneh. Seperti tidak mengikuti rapat klan, membicarakan hal jelek tentang Uchiha dengan nada menantang, dan dituduh sebagai pembunuh sahabat baiknya."

"Sahabat baik? Kakakku punya sahabat baik?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ya, namanya Uchiha Shisui," jawab Madara. "Shunshin No Shisui atau Shisui the Teleporter. Jika musuh bertemu dengannya, mereka langsung menyerah dan melarikan diri. Shisui adalah salah satu shinobi berbakat dari Konoha.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya," kata Sasuke.

"Itachi dan Shisui berencana untuk menyelamatkan desa dari peperangan antara klan dan desa. Namun," Madara terdiam.

"Namun?"

"Danzou tidak mempercayai Shisui," kata Madara pelan, membuat Sasuke kaget. "Danzou mengambil mata kanan Shisui, dan dia memilih untuk menyelamatkan desa dengan caranya sendiri," Madara melipat tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Shisui akhirnya memberikan mata kirinya kepada Itachi dan mempercayainya untuk melindungi Konoha dan Uchiha. Lalu, Shisui melompat ke Sungai Naka untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan pada saat itu, Itachi membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau Itachi memberimu mata Shisui," ucap Madara.

"Tapi… seharusnya Itachi membunuhku juga," kata Sasuke menyesal.

Madara terdiam. "Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak dibunuhnya?"

Sasuke terdiam juga.

"Karena dia sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Madara, membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Tapi dia selalu berkata bohong!" tukas Sasuke.

"Dia menghabisi klannya dengan tangannya sendiri, menghilangkan perasaannya, namun dia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya," ucap Madara. "Dia berniat masuk ke Akatsuki, untuk mengawasi Akatsuki agar tidak menyentuh desa dan adiknya. Kau tahu? Itachi dan Kisame pernah mendatangi Konoha. Tujuan utamanya bukan mengambil kyuubi yang ada didalam Naruto, melainkan menjengukmu dengan cara yang berbeda."

"B-benarkah?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Dan dia sangat senang mati di tanganmu. Dia pikir, kau akan menjadi pahlawan yang membunuh seorang ninja yang sudah menutup tirai klannya. Namun, dia salah. Kau menjadi ninja pelarian sekarang," jelas Madara. "Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menyayangi desanya dan menyayangi adiknya, yaitu kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

* * *

.

[Sasuke POV]

Aku berdiri di atas bebatuan, melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Ombak menghempas bebatuan.

"Sasukee, ayoo kembalii," kata Suigetsu, namun tidak kugubris.

"Suigetsu! Biarkan saja dia!" seru Karin mencibir. Inner : _Awww Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar tampan pada saat seperti ituu!_

"Heeii! Ini sudah hampir malam! Kau mau didatangi hantu?" seru Suigetsu melipat tangannya.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Karin. "T-tapi kalau hantunya Sasuke…," Karin tersipu-sipu sambil melihatku. Halah, apa-apaan itu.

Aku tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan dua anak idiot di belakangku ini, yang hanya kupikirkan adalah…

_Percaya_

_Atau_

_Tidak_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Alasan Madara cukup masuk akal, namun aku tidak terlalu begitu percaya bahwa Itachi ternyata menyayangiku.

_Nii-san, apa kita akan latihan lagi besok?_

_Tidak apa-apa, selagi kakak masih ada disampingku_

_Maafkan aku Sasuke, lain kali saja._

_Maafkan aku Sasuke, nanti saja ya._

_Sasuke, maafkan aku._

_Maafkan aku Sasuke, ini yang terakhir kalinya._

Sialan! Air mataku sudah jatuh, aku tidak bisa menahan emosi ini. Inilah dimana pertama kalinya aku menangis karena kakakku yang menyayangiku. Inilah dimana aku menangis di hadapan teman-temanku.

_Sasuke, maafkan aku._

Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikiranku. Aku pun memulai pikiran yang terbaru. Misi terbaru. Kelompok terbaru.

"Kita sekarang bukanlah tim Hebi (ular)," ucapku tanpa berpikir-pikir. "Kita adalah tim Taka. Taka hanya mempunyai 1 misi…"

Tim Taka dan Madara melihatku.

"Menghancurkan Konoha!" kataku sambil memperlihatkan mangekyou sharingan.

.

* * *

.

**Yeaahhh tadinya Yuki kepikiran kalau ini adalah last chapter, Cuma kayaknya ga seru banget deh sampai sini aja. Oh ya, kalau misalnya ada informasi yang salah, tolong dibenarkan yaa^.^ Dan maaf kalau chapter ini pendek pake banget hehe. Arigatou! Dan jangan lupa review yaaa hihi~**


End file.
